wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Defiant
This page is owned by Valiant-74210. Coding done by Dins. Do not steal the coding or the character. Defiant Artist someone on this planet earth Background Information Creator Val Main Attribute attitude Elemental Attribute fire Theme Animal cheetah Theme Color green Theme Song Going, Going, Gone - Maddie Poppe MBTI Personality ISTP-T Character Information Age seven Gender female Orientation straight Occupation student Tribe NightWing/SkyWing Nicknames none Goal Publish a best-selling book series! Residence a cave at the Jade Mountain Academy Relatives wip Allies her friends Enemies wip Likes strawberries, mangoes, reading, writing, drawing, singing, playing instruments Dislikes oranges, medicine, nosy dragons, fish, pain Powers and abilities can breathe fire, strong flier Weapons None besides her abilities Ships USS Defiant (NX-74205) (haha I'm not sorry) Quote "OK, I didn't PUSH him in front of the school bus. I just... guided him. Forcefully. Towards it. But I didn't mean to!" (long story, no one died, and I'm NOT an attempted murderer. and it was a PROVOKED attack. but I'm not an attempted murderer, I promise.) (sounds like something an attempted murderer would say...) I'm staring at the ceiling '' ''The clock, it won't stop ticking '' ''I feel like I've been sleeping for too long now '' ''It's like my heart stopped beating And now I'm hardly breathing '' ''And I'm afraid of leaving scared to break down APPEARANCE *female hybrid (NightWing/SkyWing) *stretch marks on her thighs and shoulders, and some on her belly *significant amount of fat (so much that she's prediabetic) *slightly smaller wings than an average SkyWing's, yet still larger than the other tribes *membranes are more of a laguna gold color with flakes of gold speckled throughout *wing frames themselves are a red cherry wood color which fade to black at the tips *scales are carmine red and they have a dappled pattern at the edges that fades to salamander orange *beak at the end of her snout is pale orange and the horns at the top of her snout and corners of her jaws are black *horns are black with fiery red-orange streaks *eyes are dark amber *her underbelly is a red so dark it rivals black *she has softer pale gold patches on her underbelly- specifically, under her neck, on her chest, and at the tip of her tail *her scales have semi-transparent gold spots like a jaguar *she has black tear-like streaks on her face, like a cheetah *her claws are black And what am I waiting for? '' ''Cause I don't wanna wait no more '' ''And I'm the only soldier in this lonely world '' ''And I don't wanna fight myself no more PERSONALITY *quick to snap *cares a lot about her friends and family *bullies them a lot though *really grumpy *likes to be left alone when she's reading *does what she wants when she wants to *super forgetful *clumsy *kind of a jerk *her social ability depends on her mood *did i mention she's kind of grumpy? *her mother calls her a cranky b**** sometimes *(ok it was one time but it really hurt) *her dad calls her a nasty child *doesn't tell people when they hurt her *tries to hurt her mom by not eating her food when she's mad at her *is freaking SICK AND TIRED of hecking INDIAN FOOD! (jesus christ you guys try eating one type of food for like four weeks. I'm tired of Indian food. Not just Indian food, but VEGETARIAN indian food. Indian food can wrap itself up in a little bag and go f itself.) *I hope my mom doesn't come across this because she will get so mad at me and slap the eyebrows off my face *wishes she could give the silent treatment but she CAN'T because she never SHUTS THE FLIP UP *swears a LOT *but not in front of her parents or brother *kinda REALLY FREAKING HATES THEM RIGHT NOW *sassy and kind of rude sometimes *doesn't really care *scared of her teachers *HATES receiving the silent treatment *super loud *her friends kinda hate that *impulsive *all bark and no bite *tends to resort to physical violence *doesn't take sh** no more *people have told her that she's high maintenance *and she's in the process of accepting that she's gonna be single for the rest of her life *kinda desperate to get a boyfriend *also hungry most of the time *ZERO self control and that's why she's prediabetic *very dramatic *bad habit of backseat driving ("Mom, maybe if you were a better DRIVER I wouldn't have to backseat drive!" or "DAD STOP GOING SO SLOW!" or "MOM PEOPLE ARE EXPENDABLE AND THEY'RE STUPID AND WALKING SLOW, RUN THEM OVER OR I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!") Maybe I was meant to run '' ''Maybe I was born to bleed '' ''I don't know who I'll become '' ''But I'll be going going gone ABILITIES *can breathe fire *strong flier *really good at getting angry at people And even if it starts to hurt '' ''I wanna feel it 'til my whole heart bursts '' '''Cause I will be forever young '' ''So I'll be going going going going HISTORY * Placeholder! Gone Gone TRIVIA * her name comes from the USS Defiant, a Defiant-class starship in Star Trek: Deep Space 9 * I freaking love Star Trek (especially Deep Space 9) *I love the Defiant *she's a band geek *her music playlists is all over the place. If you scroll through you'll find like two K-Pop songs, a crap ton of pop, some Megadeth, some Ozzy Osbourne, Michael Bublé, jazz songs, and ten-ish Bollywood songs. *But none of those stupid ancient 1960s bhangra-Punjabi remixes. That's what her dad is for. (He also has like ten versions of the same song and it drives me nuts! Imagine listening to some song you hate and you're like "OH GOD JESUS FINALLY ITS OVER MY EARS CAN REST!" and then the next version out of a thousand plays and you're like "OH GOD JESUS NOOOOOO I THOUGHT WE WERE FINISHED!!!") *She's a little obsessed with reptiles *and venetian masks *and steampunk masks *and just old, vintage, or antique stuff in general *collects mugs like nobody's business *her favorite has "Surrender the Booty" on it *VERY protective of mugs that were given to her *HATES tea with a BURNING passion that rivals the force of a THOUSAND SUNS *Backseat drives (but she sits in the front seat!) Category:Content (Valiant-74210) Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student)